Angel
by legitdegrassi
Summary: "Forever?"she asked.  "Forever."


Well, this is a one-shot I came up with :) It will be based on a Quote. This story will move from different times so pay attention! There will be a big jump in the age…you will see when.

Hope you enjoy...I do not own Degrassi or the Quote:(

_Eli._

"_For attractive lips, speak words of kindness. _

The buzzing of the intercom comes on with the sound a proud girl, telling us that this year will be a successful year for all of us, to vote for her for school president, and then she welcomed all the new students with her ending it with "_Hope you all have a good day!"_ I rolled my eyes picturing what the girl looked like, she was probably a girl who only cared about herself and put up an act liked she actually cared about the school.

I shrugged pulling out my schedule which had my locker combination on it. I got to my locker, twisting the combination in; when it opened I pulled out my history book. I walked down the hall to get to my first class, getting stares from girls whispering to their friends, some getting out my way as I walked by like they were scared, and then…I stopped in my tracks.

There the girl stood, she wasn't acting like everyone else and looking at me the wrong way. She stood there smiling a shy smile while twiddling her fingers nervously, but I didn't care about that, all I could notice is how her eyes stand out. Her crystal blue eyes which shown kindness and innocence. She was the girl that could stand in a large crowd and you could find her easily. My eyes travels to her curly ginger colored locks, to the pink tone on her cheeks, then lastly to her naturally pink lips which was pulled up in one corner. She took my breath away.

I slowly made my way to her, looking down to cover up the blush that was creeping up to my cheeks, when something flashed across my face. Now my hands were empty and my book was lying on the ground. I stood there, and then looked up to see who had done it, the boy stood there with a grin and a jealous glint in his eyes. I cocked my head to the side, why would he be jealous? I glared at him angrily.

I got down on one knee and went to pick up my book, as two gentle hands snatched the book off the ground. I got back up, then she handed me the book back not breaking eye contact with me. I took my gaze off her, looking at the boy with short brown hair, the one who knocked my books out my hands. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at…_her._ Then it all clicked, he…liked her.

"Fitz, that wasn't very nice of you." The girls' musical voice stated.

"Of course Saint Clare would say that." The boy, Fitz said still staring at her, something I surprisingly didn't like.

"Yeah…well, I don't like seeing something mean happen right in front of Me." she looked at me and smiled, then looked back at him. "Now say you're sorry." Fitz scoffed and shook his head. Clare face got all red, and she was staring at him with a mean expression...well she tried at least. I stepped in front of her, my back to Fitz.

"Don't worry about it, bully's will be bully's." she slowly nodded her head. I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around.

"You better watch your mouth emo boy." He pushed hard enough to where I was slammed into the nearby lockers; I glared at him as he walked away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off. I did not need drama from a school I just got into, not from this girl, not from anyone. I rather keep to myself. I started walking away, not even looking at the girl.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." I stopped and slowly turned to face the girl, her head was down but she was still looking at me. Cocking my head to the side, my body started walking to her without me even telling it to do so.

"I'm a magnet for bad things, bullies are one of them." I smirked; she crinkled her brows while staring at my lips.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That sideways smile? Do you not know how to smile?" I chuckled.

"I don't know how, and I'm not happy, plus this usually works on girls."

"Really now? Well it's not working on me." she smiled while she tried to compose of the blush on her cheeks.

"I beg to differ." She giggled smiling wide, showing her perfectly straight teeth. I tugged a curl behind her ear, touching her soft porcelain skin. I looked around the hall way, noticing everyone was already in class.

"Let me see your schedule." I raised a brow smirking down at the girl.

"Stalking me now?" she hit me in the shoulder and I faked hurt, while pulling out my schedule. "Here take it before you kill Me." she rolled her eyes looking down at the little sheet of paper.

"History is room 103, which is passed those double door, last room on the right." I nodded taking the slip of paper back. "I also noticed you have advanced English with Me." she smiled then touched my arm. When she touched me I gasped from the feeling I got when she touched me. It wasn't some cliché a saying like _I felt a spark,_ it was a welcoming feeling, a feeling like I belonged. The warmth of her hand was _kind_ and _gentle, _I wanted her to touch me, and her crystal blue eyes which calmed me. The words she spoke and the feeling behind them were _kind._ She was _kind,_ she was _different_.

"So, I'll see you in English." Her gentle voice took me from my thoughts.

"Guess you will." I turned and started walking to the set of double doors, trying to figure out what I felt, when I heard her voice once again.

"Clare, call me Clare." I looked over my shoulder to see her still in the same spot.

"Clare."

_For lovely eyes, seek out the good in people. _

I had a tight grip on Fitz's arm, which had me in a head lock. A group of students gathered around the hallway, while waiting to see who would win this stupid fight. Under the tight embrace I see Clare standing off to the side, next to Adam, helpless. I loosened his grip on me, and took the chance to bit him on the wrist.

"What the Hell" he looked at me in disbelief, I launched forward to grab him when two large hands grabbed my arms, holding me back.

"Alright! This fight is over." Coach Armstrong screamed, making me wince at how loud and how close he was to my ear. "Now go to lunch." He looked around, locking eyes with everyone, only Clare stayed behind. Armstrong didn't bother telling Clare to leave, and looked between the two of us, finally taking his grip off me. "You two, I'll see in detention." He then walked off, leaving me, Fitz, and Clare behind. Fitz walked past me, bumping me on the shoulder. The look on Clare's face stopped me from attacking him again. I shook my head, and turned towards Clare that was now standing in front of me.

"That dudes a menace, someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"Because that worked so well last time, can't you just kiss and make up?" I scoffed.

"Not my style."

"You can't even do that for your girlfriend." She raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll think about it." I smirked and put my arm around her shoulders. We walked down the hall getting stares from random people; I just rolled my eyes at them. We walked out the front doors of Degrassi and made our way to Morty. I popped the back open and Clare automatically sat in her usual place, grabbing her lunch box out her black and green bag. Sitting beside her I pulled out my apple, and took a bit out of it. I look over at Clare to see he staring at something, I follow her gaze. Fitz was leaning against the fence next to the parking lot, his friends talking beside him, a couple making out right front of him, and he just stood there, like he was…_lost?_

"I think he hides who he truly is." Clare spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he bullies people because he's scared, i think he builds a wall around him for people not to find out who he truly is." I looked back at Fitz, realizing what Clare said was true. He didn't have the same angry expression, his eyes weren't all crinkled up, and his mouth wasn't set into a cruel frown. No, his eyes were smooth…_kind,_ like he was looking after the people in front of him, like he _cared_, and his mouth was in a side smile, a smirk.

"He is kind." The beautiful girl beside me stated. "But, I still don't understand why he fights you." I chuckled, pulling Clare to me, who was now finished her sandwich. I sat her on my lap, and kissed her cheek, traveling my kisses to her ear.

"Because, he likes you." She gasped. "He's mad at me for taking you." She turned her face to me. Questioning me with her eyes. "He never told you because he knows you would say no."

"How long have you known?"

"My first day at school, I saw him looking at you, he knocked my books down because he saw the way you looked at me."

"And how do I look at you?" she asked.

"Like you love me." she smiled, putting her hand on my cheek.

"I do love you."

"As I love you." I kissed her nose, then her cheek, her eye lids, and then her lips. I rapped my arms around her waist, with one hand rubbing her back. I deepened the kiss, grabbing her hand which was on my cheek, intertwining our fingers together, and I touched her little silver band on her ring finger.

_For a slim figure, share your food with the hungry. _

Clare and I were laid out on the hood of Morty staring up at the nighttime sky, holding hands. I looked over at Clare, she had a small smile, her hair was frizzy from the humidity, and her white dress was drifted to the side from the light breeze. I looked up at the sky when something caught my eyes.

"A shooting star, make a wish." She gasped and closed her eyes. "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true."

"What if I said, mine already has." I inched closer to her rapping my arm around her waist; I tucked her into my side. I felt her breathing on my neck, which was warm and sweet. I kissed her forehead, "I love you." I told her, and her blue eyes sparkled with tears as I kissed them away.

"Forever?" she asked.

"Forever." I pecked her once on the lips and looked at the picnic basket I had set up. "Are you hungry." She nodded. I stood up, feeling the weight in my right pocket. I walked over to the basket and sat on the ground, looking at Clare. Her white dress, which had sparkles at the bottom glistened in the moon light, contrasting with her breathtaking skin. She was bare foot, holding her silver flip flops in her hand, smiling shyly. I patted the space next to me, she blushed and sat down. I took out a container, which had chocolate covered strawberries in it; I put it between us and took one out holding it next her lips. She shook her head; I brushed the strawberry against her lips waiting for her to open them, which she soon sighed biting into it. While she was chewing what she had, I ate the rest of her strawberry, I looked at her and she was squinting her eyes at something in the distance. It was an old lady sitting on a bench; she looked so brittle and hungry. Clare was already up and walking towards the old lady with the container of strawberries in her hands. I quickly got up and ran to her, putting my arm around her waist. We made it to the lady who was looking at us with scared eyes.

"Excuse me, umm I was wondering if you would like these." The lady looked at the container and shook her head. "It's chocolate covered strawberries, there amazing, but I don't want it and I don't want it to go to waste." I let go of Clare leaving my hand on her lower back, she walked up to the lady and set the strawberries right beside her. The lady smiled and stared at Clare.

"Thank you, Angel." The lady responded, which made Clare gasp. I looked at Clare up and down, realizing she did look like an angel. She had glowing white skin, kind eyes, a gorgeous smile, and a white dress which sparkled. She was an Angel. Clare nodded unable to speak, I grabbed her hand leading her back to Morty.

"You know what's funny." She asked

"What?"

"That lady just called me and Angel, and I ride in a death car." I laughed.

"Well…your heaven and I'm hell." She chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her, looking at her grin.

"What do you have in mind?" I chuckled, memories from high school coming back to me. When I kissed Clare in the library, the day of the dance, that horrible dance. I shook those memories out and pushed Clare to a nearby tree.

"Oh, I don't know?" I kissed her, just like I kissed her in the library. But this time it was different, I was kissing her because I was nervous. I felt Clare grab my hand.

"Eli, why is your hand shaking?" I looked at her deep blue orbs, which were full of concern.

"I'm nervous." I kissed her again then attacked her neck with kisses.

"Why?" she whispered. I kissed up her neck to her ear.

"Marry me." I said huskily.

_For beautiful hair, let a child run his fingers through it once a day. _

A giggle erupted throughout the room; I look over to see Clare tickling our two year old little boy. He was tugging at her hair, while she was blowing on his tummy.

Elijah Jr. Goldsworthy. Clare was 19 when we got married. Clare was twenty years old when she got pregnant with him. Clare decided to call him that because, well… He looked a lot like me. He had dark brown hair, which was now long and Clare cut it to where it looked like my hair style. He had my nose, lips and my scrawny body. But he had one thing that didn't look like me, his eyes. He had his mother's blue eyes. But everything else was me, he even started saying sarcastic things, and he is the smartest kid.

"Mommy! STOP!" he giggled more, his little face all red. Clare stopped; he still had his finger in her hair. She picked him, laying his head on her shoulder, with him playing with one of her curls. He fell asleep playing with her hair and she gently placed him on our black leather sofa. He crawled to me, and put his head on my lap. Clare sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. She looked at my laptop, which was on the coffee table.

"What were you writing?"

"Something I've been writing for a while."

"How long?"

"Since high school." I felt her hand on my cheek, and tilted my head to look at her.

"You have been writing a book since high school?" I nodded.

"What is it about?"

"You."

_For poise, walk with the knowledge you'll never walk alone"_

Forty year old Eli and thirty nine year old Clare walk hand in hand to one of their favorite places, the park. I look over at Clare, she's so beautiful. Her curly ginger hair with a little gray at the roots, swaying with the fall breeze. Her hair was a lot longer now, past her shoulders; she said she missed having her hair long. She still looked the same to me though. She will always be my Clare. The _kind_ and _innocent _girl she has always been, she never changed. We stopped at our bench in the park; more memories flooded my mind, our first _kiss._ She smiled at the bench and looked at me with a blush on her cheeks. I gestured toward the chair.

"My Juliet." She giggled that musical giggle that always made me smile. Yes, smile, not smirk.

"You always know how to make me blush." This time I smirked, and the blush she already had on her face turned a shade darker. I cupped her cheek in my hand, rubbing my thumb against it. "Your beautiful." She shook her head, not believing what I was saying. "I want to read you something to make you understand what makes you so beautiful." I pulled out a black leather book and opened it.

"_For attractive lips, speak words of kindness. _

I touched her lips with my thumb.

_For lovely eyes, seek out the good in people. _

I leaned into her and kissed her eye lids which slowly fluttered open after.

_For a slim figure, share your food with the hungry. _

I looked at her smiling, remembering the day she fed the lady that was hungry.

_For beautiful hair, let a child run his fingers through it once a day. _

I took hold of one of her ginger curls and twirled it, just like Elijah used to do.

_For poise, walk with the knowledge you'll never walk alone"_

I grabbed her hand and gripped it, running my finger over her wedding band.

Eli closed the book. That book held his life story in it. But his life was right in front of him. Clare didn't know this, but the page was empty, he read what was in his heart.

Ever since that first day of school, when she was the only one that looked beyond the black, he loved her. He wrote about everything, all of it about her. She was his muse, his inspiration. When he couldn't see her, he would write about her. She didn't know in high school that he was obsessed with her, that every choice he made he had her in mind. When I would fight, I would have what she said to me in mind, I soon stopped using my fist to solve my problems, now me and Fitz are friends, I forgave him. She made me different, she made me look at things with a different view. She changed me, she made me who I really was all along.

Okay so this one-shot didn't come out how I thought it would, but hoped u liked it!

Please leave me reviews! If you want me to write more "Quote" one-shots I need reviews! Even if its to tell me its bad :P

~legitdegrassi


End file.
